I'M A BASTARD ONE - JinKook NamKook YoonKook
by Tae-V
Summary: "Yeah I'm a bastard Don't ever try to falling in love with a bastard like me..." - Kim Seokjin . . . Cast: Jin, Jungkook, Namjoon, Yoongi #JinKook #NamKook #YoonKook (slight: Hoseok, Taehyung, Jimin) (ada sedikiiiiit scene yang agak menurus ke NC ya!)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I'm A Bastard One**

 **Cast: Jin, Jungkook, Namjoon, Yoongi #JinKook #NamKook #YoonKook (slight: Hoseok, Taehyung, Jimin)**

 **Lenght: One Shoot**

 **Rating: 19+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 _ **"Yeah~ I'm a bastard~ Don't ever try to falling in love with a bastard like me..." - Kim Seokjin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeoooooong~ Aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari empat jam dan kau belum datang juga? Kau dimanaaaaa~" gerutu Hoseok di telepon, menunggu kedatangan Jin di tempat mereka berjanji untuk berkencan hari ini.

"Mian, Hoseok a~ Aku terjebak macet... Tunggu sebentar lagi ya..." jawab Jin sambil buru-buru mematikan handphonenya.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" teriak Hoseok ketika Jin memutuskan panggilan. Hoseok membanting-banting kakinya ke jalanan tempat ia berpijak. "Jin hyeong benar-benar menjengkelkan!"

Hoseok terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum, "Tapi aku sukaaaaa~"

"Siapa chagiiiiiihhhhhh?" gumam Taehyung yang berjalan menghampiri Jin yang tengah berdiri sambil memegang handphonenya di dekat jendela kamar.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya seorang client, aku lupa aku ada janji hari ini, honey~" sahut Jin sambil mengusap pelan kepala Taehyung yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

"Satu ronde lagi baru kau boleh pergi~" gumam Taehyung sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Jin, memasang ekspresi wajah memelas.

Jin masih normal! Bagaimana mungkin ia menolak permintaan pria manis di hadapannya itu?

Jin menganggukan kepalanya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Taehyung yang indah itu, melumatnya dengan liar sampai Taehyung nyaris kehabisan nafas.

"Nghhhhhhhh~ Enak chagiiihhhh~ Nghhhhh~" Desahan - desahan terus keluar dari mulut Taehyung selama Jin melumat liar bibir dan lidahnya itu.

Jin terus melumat bibir dan lidah Taehyung sambil berjalan mendorongnya hingga Taehyung terpepet di ujung ranjang, kemudian Jin membanting tubuh Taehyung hingga berbaring sempurna di atas ranjang, dan Jin dengan liarnya memulai aksi menyetubuhi Taehyung.

Melupakan bahwa Hoseok sudah menunggunya lebih dari empat jam di taman yang berada di tepi Han River.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook sedang sibuk mengelap meja bar itu. Pekerjaan macam ini sejujurnya adalah sesuatu yang sangat dibencinya.

Jungkook benci bau alkohol! Jungkook benci asap rokok! Jungkook benci tangan - tangan pria yang seenaknya saja meremas pantatnya jika ia datang untuk mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan yang datang!

Tapi Jungkook tidak punya pilihan apa - apa. Hanya ini satu - satunya tempat yang mau menerimanya bekerja.

Jungkook butuh uang untuk membiayai kuliahnya karena kedua orang tuanya tahun lalu meninggal karena kecelakaan, dan uang asuransi yang diperoleh dari kematian orang tuanya sudah nyaris habis untuk membiayai semua perkuliahan dan biaya sehari-hari Jungkook dan pamannya selama setahun ini.

Belum lagi pamannya yang brengsek itu kabur dengan sisa uang yang ada, meninggalkan Jungkook sendiri dalam kemiskinan, hingga Jungkook terpaksa bekerja di bar sialan itu demi bisa membiayai hidupnya dan juga biaya kuliahnya.

"Kerja yang bagus hari ini Jungkook a~" sahut Yoongi, sang pemilik bar, sambil menepuk bahu Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya bisa menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tau kau benci pekerjaan seperti ini... Tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu..." sahut Yoongi, sambil menatap penuh iba ke arah Jungkook.

"Gwenchana, hyeong~ Lama-lama aku pasti akan terbiasa... Terima kasih sudah membantuku dengan menerimaku bekerja disini..." sahut Jungkook, dengan perasaan campur aduk dalam hatinya.

Di satu sisi, Jungkook memang berterima kasih karena Yoongi mau menerimanya bekerja disana, tapi di satu sisi Jungkook masih belum menerima kenyataan bahwa ia harus bekerja di tempat seperti itu.

Yoongi tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jungkook. "Segeralah pulang, sudah malam.. Besok pagi kau kuliah kan?"

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Namjoon ya~" sahut Yoongi sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan, bersiap kembali ke rumahnya.

Jungkook merapikan barang-barang miliknya, kemudian berjalan kaki pulang ke rumahnya yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari bar tempatnya bekerja.

Kenapa jalan kaki? Karena diatas jam sepuluh malam bus sudah tidak ada yang beroperasi di jalan itu. Karena jika naik taxi, uang Jungkook akan habis hanya untuk ongkos taxinya.

Sambil berjalan kaki, Jungkook memasang earphone ke kedua kupingnya, kemudian menyetel lagu kesukaannya, yang selalu menjadi penyemangat baginya untuk tetap bertahan hidup, menjalani semua penderitaan yang tengah dihadapinya.

 _ **"Forever we are young  
Amidst the scattering rain of flower petals  
I run, wandering through this maze  
Forever, we are young  
Even if I fall down and get hurt  
I keep running towards my dreams  
Forever ever ever ever  
(Dreams, Hopes, Forward, Forward)  
Forever ever ever ever  
We are young  
Forever ever ever ever  
(Dreams, Hopes, Forward, Forward)  
Forever ever ever ever  
We are young"**_

"Forever... We are young..." gumam Jungkook sambil tersenyum menatap bintang-bintang yang bersinar begitu terang di langit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook a~ Selamat pagi..." sapa Namjoon, senior di kampus Jungkook, yang sangat memperhatikan Jungkook sejak pertama kali Jungkook masuk sebagai mahasiswa di kampus itu.

"Pagi, sunbae~" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Panggil saja hyeong, aigoo~" sahut Namjoon sambil memukul pelan kepala Jungkook.

"Oke, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook sambil tertawa kecil, memamerkan deretan gigi kelincinya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu semalam? Apa kau merasa nyaman disana?" tanya Namjoon sambil merangkul pundak Jungkook, berjalan menuju kelas Jungkook.

"Uhm... Aku rasa aku masih butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi.. Aku kan baru seminggu bekerja disana...Tapi Yoongi hyeong orang yang sangat baik~" gumam Jungkook.

Yoongi adalah tetangga rumah Namjoon, dan sudah menjadi sahabat Namjoon sejak mereka berdua duduk di bangku SMA. Setelah lulus SMA, Namjoon melanjutkan kuliah, sementara Yoongi mengejar impiannya untuk bermusik dan membuka sebuah bar.

"Tentu saja ia baik.. Kalau ia tidak baik, aku tidak akan mengenalkanmu padanya~ Bagaimana rasanya seminggu tidak bertemu denganku?" gumam Namjoon.

Namjoon memang seminggu kemarin tidak berada di kampus karena kelasnya mengadakan study tour mengelilingi beberapa kota bersejarah.

"Suasana kampus jadi agak sepi tanpa kehadiranmu hyeong, hehehe~"

"Aigoo~" Namjoon mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jin hyeoooooong~ Kau dimanaaaaaaa?" gerutu Hoseok, karena ini sudah kesekian kalinya Jin terlambat datang ke tempat mereka berjanji untuk berkencan.

"Sebentar lagi, Hoseok a~ Aku butuh waktu, sedikitnya satu jam... Aku akan segera menyusulmu kesana, oke?"

"Tapi filmnya akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi, hyeong..." gerutu Hoseok.

"Kita tonton di jam penayangan berikutnya saja... Sudah ya, aku sedang meeting dengan klienku, nanti aku segera kesana setelah meetingku selesai..." jawab Jin sambil segera memutuskan panggilan.

"Arghhhhh~" gerutu Hoseok sambil memasukkan handphone ke sakunya. "Mengapa aku harus bertunangan dengan pria semenyebalkan ini?!"

"Tapi aku suka Jin hyeong..." gumamnya lagi sambil membuang tiket yang sudah ada di tangannya itu ke dalam tong sampah dan segera membeli tiket untuk jam tayang berikutnya.

Ya, Hoseok adalah tunangan Jin! Mereka ditunangkan karena ayah Jin dan ayah Hoseok sudah menjadi teman baik dari masa-masa kuliah. Dan tentu saja, seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya, ketika para ayah bersahabat baik, maka mereka berusaha membuat agar hubungan persahabatan mereka akan bertahan sampai kapanpun, dan menjodohkan kedua anak mereka adalah salah satu cara untuk mempertahankan keakraban yang ada.

"Siapa, chagi?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap wajah Jin yang baru saja kembali ke ranjang setelah berjalan keluar untuk menerima telepon beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Klienku, aku harus meeting satu jam lagi..." sahut Jin sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Jimin yang sudah telanjang bulat tanpa busana itu.

"Satu jam lagi? Jadi kali ini kita akan bermain short time?" tanya Jimin.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Maaf ya sayang~ Tapi aku janji, nanti malam aku akan datang lagi kesini, dan kita bisa bermain puas semalaman~" sahut Jin dengan senyuman nakal di wajahnya.

"Aigoooooo~" sahut Jimin sambil mengacak-acak rambut blonde milik Jin.

"Ayo kita mulai, waktu kita hanya sedikit..." gumam Jin sambil mulai menjilati belakang telinga Jimin, menimbulkan sensasi yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuh Jimin.

"Nghhhhh~ Ayo chagiiihhhhhhh~" jawab Jimin sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan lidah Jin di telinga dan wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf aku terlambat~" sahut Jin sambil segera mengecup bibir Hoseok sebelum caci makian keluar dari mulut tunangannya itu.

Hoseok yang tadinya ingin marah tentu saja tidak jadi marah karena merasa senang dicium oleh tunangannya yang sangat tampan itu dihadapan banyak orang di lobi biskop.

"Huuuu~" sahut Hoseok sambil mencubit pinggang Jin, wajahnya sedikit memerah akibat ciuman Jin yang tiba-tiba mendarat di bibirnya.

"Filmnya baru mulai sekitar empat puluh menit lagi hyeong... Kita mau kemana dulu?" tanya Hoseok.

Hoseok sudah terlalu terbiasa memanggil Jin dengan sebutan hyeong sejak kecil, karena itu ia tetap memanggil Jin dengan sebutan hyeong bahkan setelah mereka bertunangan.

"Kita makan dulu sebentar nanti baru kesini lagi... Otte?" tanya Jin sambil tersenyum.

Hoseok selalu saja merasa lemah setiap melihat senyuman manis di wajah Jin itu. Aura ketampanan Kim Seokjin memang luar biasa!

"Ayo, kita makan dulu~" sahut Hoseok sambil merangkul lengan Jin, dan mereka berdua pun segera berjalan menuju rumah makan dekat bioskop.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka segera berlari kecil menuju bioskop karena filmnya akan segera dimulai.

Dengan sedikit terengah-engah, Hoseok dan Jin duduk di bangku sesuai dengan nomor yang tertera di tiket mereka.

"Aigooooo~" gumam Hoseok sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Jin segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengelap keringat di wajah Hoseok.

"Gumawo, hyeong~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

CUP!

Sebuah ciuman kilat lagi-lagi mendarat di bibir Hoseok.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, aku jadi ingin menciummu setiap melihat senyummu~" gumam Jin.

"Hehehehe~"

Selama film diputar, Hoseok menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu bidang milik Jin, sesekali tangan nakal Jin menggerayangi tubuh Hoseok.

Toh suasana di bioskop gelap. Dan bagi Jin, suasana gelap seperti inilah kesukaannya, karena ia bisa melakukan apapun untuk memuaskan nafsunya yang terbilang besar itu.

Setelah film berakhir, gairah Jin yang mulai memuncak itu membuat Jin segera membawa Hoseok masuk ke dalam kamar apartementnya yang letaknya hanya sepuluh menit dari gedung bioskop.

Baru juga Hoseok masuk ke dalam ruangan apartement milik Jin, Jin langsung menutup pintu dan mendorong Hoseok hingga Hoseok jatuh terduduk di sofa ruang utama.

Jin langsung menindih tubuh Hoseok, melumat liar bibir Hoseok, sambil kedua tangannya sibuk membuka kancing kemeja pink yang dikenakan Hoseok.

"Nghhhh~ Pelan-pelan hyeoooongggghhhh~" gumam Hoseok.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk segera menghabisimu segera, Hoseok a~" sahut Jin sambil menatap penuh nafsu ke arah Hoseok.

Hoseok memejamkan matanya, pasrah dengan apapun yang akan Jin lakukan padanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan Jin di tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, sesuai janji Jin, Jin mendatangi rumah Jimin.

"Sebelum kita bersetubuh, aku rasa akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita ke bar dulu chagi~ Minum sepuasnya, baru kita berhubungan~ Bagaimana?" tanya Jimin dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Oke, call~" sahut Jin sambil memeluk tubuh mungil pria berambut hitam pekat itu.

Jin dan Jimin masuk ke dalam sebuah bar. Bar tempat Jungkook bekerja.

Jin dan Jimin duduk di meja, dan tak lama Jungkook menghampiri mereka untuk menanyakan pesanan mereka.

Jin terpukau saat melihat sosok manis itu menghampiri mejanya.

Paha Jungkook yang begitu menarik di mata Jin, dan bentuk pantat Jungkook, serta postur tubuh Jungkook, semuanya terlihat begitu sempurna di mata Jin.

"Selamat datang~ Silakan dipesan sesuai dengan menu yang ada di buku ini.." sahut Jungkook sambil meletakkan buku menu di meja.

Jimin sibuk memilih minuman apa yang akan dipesan, sementara tatapan Jin terus memperhatikan tubuh Jungkook, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya.

Jungkook sadar betul bahwa Jin tengah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu, dan seketika itu juga tubuh Jungkook terasa dingin.

Yoongi yang sudah mengenal Jin cukup baik, karena Jin memang sering datang ke bar milik Yoongi, terus memperhatikan Jin yang tengah asik memandangi setiap lekuk di tubuh Jungkook.

Yoongi memperhatikan ekspresi Jungkook, yang terlihat agak risih karena tatapan Jin, dan segera menghampiri Jungkook.

"Jungkook a, biar aku yang urus meja ini, kau bantu di meja bartender saja, kau kan sudah mulai bisa meracik minuman..." sahut Yoongi sambil menepuk bahu Jungkook.

Jungkook segera berlari kecil menuju meja bartender sambil menghela nafas, lega karena terlepas dari tatapan Jin yang begitu menyeramkan baginya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jin menghampiri Yoongi yang tengah duduk sendirian di meja tempat Yoongi biasa duduk untuk mengawasi suasana bar miliknya itu.

"Ya, Yoongi a~ Kenapa kau tidak bilang ada yang baru disini? Tubuhnya sangat luar biasa!" gumam Jin sambil menepuk bahu Yoongi.

"Dia tidak boleh kau sentuh hyeong.." gumam Yoongi.

"Wae?" Jin protes dengan ucapan Yoongi.

"Aku sudah mengincarnya dari pertama kali ia datang kesini seminggu yang lalu..." gumam Yoongi pelan.

"Kau? Kau juga mulai menjadi pria brengsek sepertiku?" Jin terkejut menengar ucapan Yoongi, karena Yoongi yang dikenal Jin selama ini adalah Yoongi yang terlalu mencintai musik hingga tidak memiliki waktu untuk berhubungan badan.

Jangan berhubungan badan! Bagi Yoongi, selain musik dan bar miliknya, tidak ada hal lain yang terpikirkan di benaknya!

"Dia pria baik-baik, hyeong.. Jangan sekalipun kau mencoba menyentuhnya..." sahut Yoongi dengan suara seraknya.

"Maksudmu?" Jin tidak mengerti ucapan Yoongi.

"Ia adik kelas sahabat masa kecilku. Namjoon, sahabatku itu, menitipkannya bekerja disini karena ia butuh biaya untuk membayar kuliahnya. Ia bahkan sangat benci dengan alkohol dan bau rokok, tapi ia terpaksa ada disini demi menyelesaikan kuliahnya..." sahut Yoongi.

"Whoaaaaa~ Min Yoongi! Sejak kapan kau jadi pria sebaik ini?" Jin semakin terkejut.

"Aku, entah mengapa, merasa sangat tertarik dengan sosoknya sejak pertama kali Namjoon mengenalkannya padaku... Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa ia adalah pria sepolos dan sebaik itu... Aku rasa aku mulai jatuh cinta, hyeong..." gumam Yoongi sambil terus memandangi Jungkook yang sedang meracik beberapa jenis minuman.

"Aigooooooooooo~" Jin menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir dengan perubahan Yoongi yang begitu drastis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takdir memang aneh.

Sore itu, Jungkook yang tengah berlari menyeberang jalan, terburu-buru mengejar waktu karena sebentar lagi seharusnya ia sudah sampai di bar tempatnya bekerja, terserempet oleh mobil milik Jin yang memang sedang dikendarai sangat kencang oleh Jin.

Untung saja Jungkook tidak terluka parah, hanya ada beberapa luka lecet di sikut lengan dan dengkulnya.

Jin segera turun untuk membantu Jungkook, dan Jin begitu terkejut ketika mengenali siapa yang baru saja ditabraknya!

"Ah, kau..." sahut Jin saat melihat Jungkook jatuh tersungkur di jalanan.

Jungkook juga terkejut melihat siapa yang menabraknya.

"Ayo aku bantu.." Jin segera membopong tubuh Jungkook hingga Jungkook terduduk di kursi mobilnya.

Jungkook masih mengernyit kesakitan.

"Apa perlu kita ke rumah sakit?" sahut Jin.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku harus segera ke bar milik Yoongi hyeong..."

"Baiklah, kuantarkan kau kesana..." sahut Jin.

"Tidak usah... Aku bisa jalan..." gumam Jungkook sambil menahan sakit di sikut dan dengkulnya.

"Gwenchana... Aku akan mengantamu kesana..." Dan Jin segera melajukan mobilnya menuju bar milik Yoongi.

Selama perjalanan, Jungkook merasa agak ketakutan, mengingat betapa menyeramkan tatapan Jin malam itu.

Jin seolah menyadari bahwa Jungkook takut padanya, Jin segera berkata, "Ah~ Malam itu aku sedang agak mabuk... Maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu ketakutan..."

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya, bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku membuatmu takut..." sahut Jin, berusaha membuat Jungkook merasa nyaman dengan dirinya.

Bagaimanapun juga, Jungkook adalah cinta pertama Yoongi, sahabat Jin. Dan sebrengsek apapun seorang Kim Seokjin, ia juga masih punya etika, bahwa tidak semua pria bisa ditidurinya. Apalagi pria itu adalah incaran sahabatnya!

"Tapi waktu itu kan kau baru datang, mengapa kau bilang kau mabuk?" Tiba-tiba Jungkook membuka suara.

"Ah!" Jin kebingungan dengan ucapan Jungkook. Sepersekian detik otaknya berpikir, dan akhirnya ia menjawab, "Aku sudah minum terlebih dulu dengan klienku sebelumnya, dan langsung menemani temanku ke bar milik Yoongi... Makanya kondisiku sedang mabuk saat itu..."

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya, menunjukkan bahwa ia mengerti apa maksud ucapan Jin.

"Aku dengar dari Yoongi, kau terpaksa bekerja disana demi biaya kuliahmu?" tanya Jin, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Dan entah mengapa, apakah karena aura Jin yang begitu kuat, Jungkook mulai bercerita kepada Jin tentang perjuangan kehidupan yang tengah dialaminya.

Dan pembicaraan antara Jin dan Jungkook mengalir begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah karena merasa kasihan atau apa, Jin jadi sering memikirkan Jungkook setiap Jin sedang sendirian di dalam kamarnya.

Aneh tapi nyata. Jin bahkan baru mengenal Jungkook beberapa hari yang lalu, itupun juga hanya berbincang sejenak di dalam mobilnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Jin sering begitu saja tanpa sadar memikirkan nasib Jungkook yang begitu menyedihkan di usianya yang masih semuda itu.

Dan ide itu muncul di benaknya.

Jin memutuskan untuk menunggu Jungkook malam harinya di depan bar milik Yoongi. Jin tahu saat itu Yoongi tidak ada disana karena Yoongi sedang ada tour dengan band miliknya. Tour ke beberapa kota yang ada di Korea Selatan.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat Jungkook berjalan keluar dari bar itu. Jin segera turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Jungkook.

"Annyeong, Jungkook a~" sapa Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Ah!" Jungkook terkejut melihat kedatangan Jin yang tiba-tiba itu. "Ada apa hyeong?"

"Aku sengaja kesini untuk menjemputmu.. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.." sahut Jin.

"Uh?" Jungkook kebingungan.

"Ayo naik ke mobilku, aku akan mengantarmu pulang sambil membicarakan sesuatu padamu.."

Jungkook duduk dengan manis di kursi penumpang di sebelah kursi Jin.

"Jungkook a~ Perusahaanku sedang membutuhkan pekerja part time sebagai event oganizer untuk beberapa acara amal, apa kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Jin.

"Ah... Tapi aku tidak enak kalau harus meninggalkan bar Yoongi hyeong..." gumam Jungkook.

"Kau tetap bekerja disana... Aku hanya butuh kehadiranmu setiap sabtu dan minggu pagi... Kau tidak ada kelas kan di sabtu dan minggu pagi?" sahut Jin.

"Hanya sabtu dan minggu pagi? Whoaaa~ Aku mau hyeong... Lumayan... Ada penghasilan tambahan, hehehe~" sahut Jungkook dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

DEG!

Entah mengapa ada perasaan aneh menghinggapi Jin ketika melihat ekspresi Jungkook saat itu. Bukan rasa nafsu seperti yang selama ini menghinggapinya. Kali ini perasaan itu berbeda. Sangat berbeda!

Dan sejak saat itulah, Jungkook sering berkomunikasi dengan Jin. Bahkan mereka selalu bertemu setiap sabtu dan minggu pagi hingga sore di perusahaan milik ayah Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perlahan demi perlahan, kedekatan Jin dan Jungkook menimbulkan perasaan yang aneh. Bukan hanya di hati Jin, tapi juga di hati Jungkook!

Entah mengapa, Jin menjadi begitu perhatian kepada Jungkook, tulus, bukan karena ingin mengincar tubuhnya.

Dan semua perhatian Jin pada Jungkook lambat laun meluluhkan hati Jungkook, membuat debaran-debaran kecil hinggap di dada Jungkook setiap ia sedang berdua dengan Jin.

Pada hari jumat siang, ketika sedang makan siang berdua dengan Namjoon di kantin kampus, Jungkook bertanya kepada Namjoon. "Hyeong~ Kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Uh?" Namjoon terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta tidak hyeong?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah polosnya.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Pernah. Saat ini aku bahkan sedang jatuh cinta~"

"Benarkah? Dengan siapa? Wah~ Kau jahat, tidak bercerita padaku!" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" _Denganmu, bodoh!_ " sahut hati kecil Namjoon.

"Rahasiaaa~" jawab Namjoon sambil tertawa, memamerkan kedua lesung pipinya.

"Ah~ Kau pelit hyeong~" gerutu Jungkook.

"Kalau sudah tepat waktunya, akan kuceritakan padamu..." gumam Namjoon.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Jungkook dengan tatapan tajam.

Namjoon tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku janji~"

"Nah, hyeong, aku mau tanya... Jatuh cinta itu rasanya seperti apa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Mengapa kau mau tahu?" sahut Namjoon.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta dengan seseorang hyeong~" sahut Jungkook dengan wajah polosnya.

DEG!

Jantung Namjoon terasa ditusuk sebuah pisau tajam.

"Siapa pria itu Jungkook a?" tanya Namjoon.

"Pria yang aku ceritakan padamu memberikanku pekerjaan part time sebagai event organizer~" sahut Jungkook.

Rasanya pipi Namjoon seperti ditampar oleh ribuan tangan. Jantungnya serasa disayat-sayat sebilah pisau yang sangat tajam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nghhhhh~ Sshhhhh mphhhhhh~ Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh~ Faster chagiiiiihhhhh~ Nghhhhh~" Desahan-desahan liar keluar dari mulut Taehyung ketika Jin terus memainkan kejantanannya di lubang milik Taehyung dengan ganasnya.

Mereka terus bermain hingga tubuh Taehyung lemas dan nyaris tidak ada tenaga lagi. Jin memang gila! Nafsunya yang begitu tinggi selalu saja membuat pasangan sexnya terkulai lemas setiap habis bersetubuh dengannya.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung tertidur dengan sangat pulas dalam pelukan Jin. Dan tiba-tiba wajah Jungkook kembali melintas di benak Jin.

Debaran jantung Jin menjadi tidak karuan. Ingin rasanya Jin segera berlari ke bar itu, hanya sekedar untuk melihat senyuman polos dengan sederetan gigi kelinci yang terbentuk di wajah Jungkook.

Dan lagi-lagi, sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk menyetubuhi Jungkook dengan liar seperti yang selama ini selalu melintas di benaknya setiap ia mengingat Hoseok, Taehyung, ataupun Jimin.

Justru dengan anehnya, Jin tiba-tiba merasa sangat ingin menikahi Jungkook, dan baru menyetubuhinya setelah mereka sudah resmi sebagai pasangan.

"Apa ini yang disebut dengan cinta?" gumam Jin sambil memandangi foto Jungkook di handphonenya yang diambilnya secara diam-diam pada acara amal akhir minggu lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin tengah mengantarkan Jungkook pulang dari acara amal di sabtu sore.

Hari itu hujan sangat deras dan Jin memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Jungkook agar Jungkook tidak perlu kebasahan karena hujan.

Namun di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba mobil Jin mogok. Jungkook segera turun untuk mengecek mesin mobil Jin.

Padahal niat Jin ingin menjaga Jungkook agar tidak kehujanan, tapi justru karena mobilnya mogok, Jungkook harus kehujanan demi mengecek mesin mobil Jin.

"Hyeong, sepertinya ini harus dibawa ke bengkel... Kerusakannya agak berat..." sahut Jungkook sambil berteriak dari depan kap mobil Jin.

Detak jantung Jin menjadi semakin tidak karuan, terkagum melihat betapa indahnya sosok Jungkook yang tengah dibasahi oleh ribuan tetes air hujan dihadapannya itu.

"Cepat masuk ke dalam mobil, aku akan menelepon mobil derek!" teriak Jin sambil membukan jendela mobilnya.

Jungkook segera berlari kecil dan masuk kembali ke dalam mobil. "Maaf hyeong, jok mobilmu jadi basah..."

Jin refleks langsung memeluk tubuh Jungkook saat itu juga, berusaha memberikannya kehangatan agar tidak jatuh sakit.

Jungkook terdiam dalam pelukan Jin. Jungkook merasakan sebuah kehangatan tengah dialirkan dari tubuh Jin.

Tak lama kemudian Jin tersadar! "Ah, mian Jungkook a... Maaf kalau aku kurang ajar..."

"Gwenchana hyeong~ Aku suka... dipeluk olehmu..." gumam Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Wajah Jungkook mulai memerah.

DEG!

Jantung Jin kembali berdetak begitu cepat.

" _Apakah Jungkook juga menyukaiku?_ " gumam Jin dalam hatinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jin.

"Ah... Aniyaaaa~" sahut Jungkook sambil memejamkan matanya, bermaksud untuk pura-pura tertidur.

Keheningan tiba-tiba melingkupi mereka ketika menunggu mobil derek datang.

Jungkook pura-pura tertidur padahal ia tengah berusaha membenahi detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan akibat pelukan Jin.

Sementara Jin diam-diam memandangi betapa indah wajah Jungkook ketika ia tengah tertidur.

Tak lama kemudian mobil derek datang dan membawa mereka ke bengkel terdekat.

"Kau bisa naik taxi duluan Jungkook a... Ini, uang taxinya.." sahut Jin.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana hyeong~ Aku akan menemanimu sampai mobilnya selesai diperbaiki..." gumam Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi terkejut mendengar cerita Namjoon, bahwa Jungkook jatuh cinta kepada Jin. Dan yang lebih terkejutnya lagi, adalah ketika Yoongi mendapati bahwa Namjoon juga mencintai Jungkook!

Padahal ini pertama kalinya Yoongi jatuh cinta, tapi mengapa cobaannya begitu berat?

Pertama, pria yang menjadi cinta pertama Yoongi justru jatuh cinta kepada sahabat Yoongi dimana Yoongi tahu betul seberapa brengsek sahabatnya itu.

Kedua, sahabat baik Yoongi juga jatuh cinta kepada pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu.

Yoongi termenung di balkon di depan kamar sepulangnya dari bar malam itu, memandangi bintang-bintang yang tengah bersinar di langit malam.

Senyuman polos Jungkook kembali melintas di benaknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa jika Jungkook tidak mencintaiku... Tapi aku pastikan ia tidak boleh jatuh ke dalam pelukan seorang playboy brengsek seperti Jin hyeong!" gerutu Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi mengendarai mobilnya secepat kilat, mendatangi apartement Jin.

Jin membukakan pintu dan Yoongi segera masuk ke dalam apartement Jin. Yoongi terkejut mendapati Hoseok yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, tubuhnya hanya terbungkus sehelai handuk.

"Dia siapa hyeong?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kenalkan, dia Jung Hoseok, tunanganku..." sahut Jin, sambil memberi kode mata kepada Yoongi agar jangan membocorkan rahasia bahwa ia sering ke bar dengan selingkuhan-selingkuhannya.

Yoongi yang memahami kecemasan Jin langsung tersenyum kepada Hoseok. "Kenalkan, aku teman Jin hyeong..."

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum kemudian segera masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu hyeong, penting!" bisik Yoongi.

Jin berpamitan dengan Hoseok untuk keluar sebentar dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi dan Jin segera berjalan ke taman yang berada di atap apartement.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Jin.

Hembusan angin malam menyibakkan rambut blonde milik Jin, dan juga rambut abu-abu pucat milik Yoongi.

"Jungkook..." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jin. "Sudah kubilang padamu, jangan pernah mencoba menyentuhnya..."

"Aku hanya memberikannya pekerjaan tambahan agar penghasilannya bertambah..." gumam Jin.

"Kau apakan dia selama dia jalan denganmu?" Tatapan Yoongi semakin tajam.

"Sumpah, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal yang macam-macam! Menyentuh bibirnya saja aku tidak pernah!" Jin mencoba meyakinkan Yoongi bahwa ia tidak pernah melecehkan Jungkook.

"Namjoon bilang padaku, Jungkook sendiri yang berkata padanya, bahwa ia jatuh cinta padamu!"

DEG!

Ingin rasanya Jin melompat kegirangan mendengarnya. Namun belum sempat Jin melompat kegirangan, peringatan Yoongi menusuk tepat ke jantungnya.

"Kau pria brengsek, hyeong! Kau tidak akan pernah pantas untuk pria sebaik Jungkook! Dan ingat, kau sudah bertunangan! Bahkan tunanganmu tidak tahu kelakuan brengsekmu di luar sana dengan pria-pria yang sering kau bawa ke bar kan?"

Jin terdiam. Terpaku. Benar sekali apa yang diucapka oleh Yoongi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengurusi kehidupanmu dengan tunanganmu dan pria-pria yang sering kau ajak ke bar. Itu urusanmu dan mereka. Hanya saja aku peringatkan padamu, jangan pernah lagi mencoba mendekati Jungkook. Pergilah dari hadapannya, kumohon." sahut Yoongi dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam dan nada bicara yang sangat menyeramkan.

Memperingatkan Jin agar jangan pernah lagi menyentuh cinta pertama Yoongi itu.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi pulang, meninggalkan Jin yang termenung sendirian di atap. Meresapi setiap kata yang terucap dari mulut Yoongi.

Dan lagu itu terputar di benak Jin.

.

 _ **"Lim Jae Bum - For You**_

 _ **you are the only person in the world**_

 _ **that will help me live life right.**_

 _ **if i want to go on living without regrets**_

 _ **i probably have to hold onto you, but**_

 _ **with my rough thoughts and the insecure light in my eyes  
and the you that has to keep watch over this**_

 _ **that is probably a war-like love**_

 _ **because i'm dangerous, because i love you**_

 _ **i'm going to depart from you (i am going to leave you)**_

 _ **for you, i'm going to leave."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin menjemput Jungkook di rumahnya siang itu, karena mereka harus menghadiri sebuah acara amal bersama.

Dan setelah acara berakhir, dalam perjalanan pulang, Jin dengan sangat terpaksa harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Jungkook, pria yang sangat dicintainya itu, demi kebahagiaan Jungkook kedepannya, karena Jin menyadari seberapa brengsek dirinya, dan ia tidak akan pernah layak untuk bersanding dengan pria sebaik Jungkook.

"Jungkook a~ Mulai besok aku tidak akan pernah lagi menemuimu... Kau bisa berurusan dengan Hoseok, tunanganku, karena mulai besok ia yang akan memegang alih untuk seluruh kegiatan amal yang diadakan perusahaanku..."

DEG!

Tidak akan bertemu lagi?

Hoseok?

Tunangan?

"Apa maksud ucapanmu barusan hyeong? Kau tidak akan menemuiku lagi? Kau.. Kau sudah punya tunangan?" Suara Jungkook sedikit bergetar. Syok dengan apa yang baru saja terucap dari mulut Jin.

"Apa aku belum bercerita padamu? Aku sudah lama bertunangan, dan akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Karena itu mulai besok tunanganku yang akan mengambil alih beberapa pekerjaanku, termasuk bagian acara amal ini..." Jin terus berusaha stay cool, padahal hatinya juga teriris.

Tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari kedua bola mata Jungkook.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jin.

" _Bertahanlah, Kim Seokjin! Jangan lemahkan pertahananmu karena air mata Jungkook!_ " bisik hati kecilnya.

"Gwenchana hyeong... Hanya saja aku sedih tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi..." sahut Jungkook.

Jin hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hatinya terasa seperti diiris-iris oleh sebilah golok yang begitu tajam mengingat bahwa ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia bisa melihat wajah Jungkook.

Dan perpisahan itu benar-benar terjadi, karena setelah hari itu berlalu, Jungkook tidak pernah lagi bisa melihat ataupun menghubungi Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Namjoon.

"Hyeongggg~ Aku harus bagaimanaaaa? Ini sanga menyakitkan..." Jungkook terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil terisak dalam pelukan Namjoon.

"Bersabarlah, Jungkook a... Masih ada banyak pria lain yang lebih layak untukmu..."

"Dia cinta pertamaku, hyeong..."

"Lalu, bisakah aku menjadi cinta terakhirmu?" sahut Namjoon tiba-tiba.

Jungkook refleks memundurkan tubuhnya, melepaskan pelukan Namjoon, dan menatap wajah Namjoon, terkejut.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama... Sejak awal kau masuk di kampus... Tidak bisakah mulai sekarang kau belajar mencintaiku?" sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Jungkook dengan lembut.

Jantung Jungkook serasa ditusuk-tusuk. Berarti selama ini, ketika ia menceritakan perasaannya terhadap Jin hyeong, ia tanpa sengaja sudah melukai hati Namjoon!

"Aku tidak berharap kau bisa langsung mencintaiku... Hanya saja aku mohon, mulai sekarang, bisakah kau sedikiiiiiiit sajaaaaaa mulai belajar mencintaiku?" tanya Namjoon.

Jungkook terdiam sambil menatap wajah Namjoon.

Semenit.

Dua menit.

"Beri aku waktu, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

"Aku akan menunggumu... Aku akan bersabar menunggumu..." sahut Namjoon.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya sambil meneteskan air mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: JENG JENG~ MAAPKEUN KALO DIRASA ENDINGNYA GANTUNG, BIAR KAYAK ADEGAN FILM BIOSKOP GITU ENDINGNYA GANTUNG XD**

 **Here new One Shoot FF saya buat permintaan maaf karena "The Marriage" dihiatuskan dulu dan baru dilanjut chapternya senin besok /deep bows/**

 **Semoga FF ini lagi-lagi bisa menghibur para readers ya :) Jangan lupa reviewnya :)**

 **See you in my next FF~ Happy reading all~ /bows/**


	2. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : makasih byk bgtttt dewicantik buat pujiaanya wah saya kudu bikan tae-v fansclub dan kamu ketuanya/? XD #kepedean wkwkw iya sekali2 gantung endingnya ah~ biar ga hepi ending mulu ff saya wkwkw**

 **V : annyeong V, kayaknya br liat id ini di review saya, salam kenal :) thx udah nyempetin baca dan review ya :) sekuel? hmmmmm~ maybe next time? soalnya masih byk utangan sekuel lain nih hehehe :)**

 **yfriend : annyeong :) baru pertama kali liat idmu di kotak review saya, salam kenal ya :) makasih byk udah nyempetin baca dan review :) iya nih gantung biar kayak film2 di bioskop yg endingnya selalu gantung/? hehehe :)**

 **Guest : sengaja gantung euy biar kayak film2 di bioskop hehehe :) thx pujiannya {}**

 **ORUL82 : hmmmm~ butuh waktu~ wkwkw XD salam kenal ORUL82 :) baru pertama kali mampir ke lapak saya ya? thx udah nyempetin baca dan review ya :) iya kan random bgt tuh ff NamKook :) pdhl mereka berdua cocok loh~**


End file.
